


The Intern

by Chasyn



Series: The Butterflies [13]
Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Butterflies, Butterflies in your stomach, Cheating, Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, Poor Priya, Short, Soulmate Symptoms, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, You get butterflies in your stomach when you meet your soulmate, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: You get butterflies in your stomach the first time you meet your soulmate. Devon already thought he had. And then he had his first day at Chastain Park Memorial Hospital.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Devon Pravesh
Series: The Butterflies [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1092363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Intern

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a really bad week. But had a new user join my server because of the awesomeness that is Conrad/Devon. CIEL! THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU!
> 
> This is a silly little fun series. You meet your soulmate and get butterflies in your stomach. 
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

Devon Pravesh was a romantic at heart. He believed in soulmates and in finding that one person who would complete him, someone who was his other half, someone that when he met them, he would feel the fluttering in his stomach. When the Butterflies led him to Priya, he didn't doubt them. Well... for a second, he did. Because he thought that the fluttering in his stomach would be really rapid. He read about it extensively and talked to many people who had felt them. His parents never got the Butterflies. They'd had an arranged marriage.

But it didn't matter. He felt the light fluttering in his stomach when he met her. She was it for him, she was his other half. He was certain! He ignored how she didn't quite fit him. She was an okay match. She was nice, smart, pretty… She was perfect! She just wasn't perfect for him. Something was there, some attraction. But it just wasn't _right_ , it wasn't _whole_. Still, Devon ignored all that because he was a romantic at heart and even a little fluttering made him believe she was his everything.

Priya loved him, she said she did time and again. But she didn't believe in real soulmates. She didn't like the idea that something so important was chosen for her. She said she was in charge of her fate, that she made her own choice. And it was Devon.

And that was enough for Devon. He was so in love, so oblivious to her constant talk and insistence that she wasn't his other half because she was already whole. She wasn't broken, she didn't need him to fix or complete her. But she was never mean about it. Whenever Devon mentioned it, she would just smile and shake her head or roll her eyes and laugh. She would brush him off and they would continue on. And Devon was happy. He thought she was all he needed, because he believed she was his other half, even if she didn't. And it was enough.

Until he woke up that morning.

He was nervous! That's what he was calling the fluttering in his stomach when he woke up that morning. It was his first day at Chastain Park Memorial Hospital. A real hospital with _very_ alive, breathing, blood pumping patients. So yeah. That was all that was wrong. Just nerves. That's what made him check his paperwork for the eighth time that morning, committing the name of his assigned resident to memory. _Conrad Hawkins._ The first time he'd read the name, the fluttering in his stomach worsened. He was certain he was going to be sick. That would make for a wonderful first day! Call off or show up and risk getting sick in front of his resident.

Devon didn't call off. He downed half a bottle of pepto, a couple antacids, and an energy drink. The latter was counterproductive but the large spike in caffeine seemed to help his nerves. For a few minutes. Once he got to the hospital, everything got worse. _So much worse._ He should have stayed home.

He'd gotten a text from his resident as soon as he'd gotten to the hospital. _Meet me in Physical Therapy. Try not to be a dick._

Devon had stared down at the text blankly as he stepped into the building. What did that mean? And why couldn't he focus on anything? He couldn't focus on anyone around him. He couldn't even hear them. Everything was fuzzy and muffled as he practically stumbled through the hospital.

Some unnamed man waved him down another hall. Devon had no idea who the man was. He introduced himself, but Devon heard nothing. He smiled at the unknown man who might have helped him. At least he hoped he smiled. And he hoped the man had helped. He turned down the hall and continued.

And then he slowed. His stomach was even worse and for a second, he actually thought he was dying as he stopped into the PT wing. There was a man, standing in the center with his back to him, dressed in blue scrubs. Devon couldn't see the man's face but he swore he could feel the surprise radiating off him. Devon stilled his movements and sucked in a breath. He felt sick again, for another reason, as the Butterflies finally sank in. Whoever this unknown man was… he wasn't Priya. But Devon knew instantly. This was his soulmate.

_Oh shit._

**Author's Note:**

> The Conrad one will come next. As soon as I write it. XD


End file.
